


What Dreams May Come

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Because I AM Kiran, Drabble, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kiran is a yaoi fangirl, M/M, Male Slash, Meta, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Ike can't shake the feeling that he's been dimension-hopping before. He can't deny that his strange dreams are very similar to the ones his fellow heroes describe. And he can't forget the mysterious lover who occupies most of his thoughts, asleep or awake.





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I did after playing way too much FEH. Self-insert, because Kiran is the player, and the player is me. I kind of ascribe to the belief that each person's game is its own self-contained universe, meaning that there are multiple universes within this multi-verse world. As the Summoner, I pair my people up according to my whims, and it is gloriously fulfilling to my fangirlish heart.
> 
> I left the identity of the main character Ike up to you, the reader. He's either the Young Mercenary, or the Vanguard Legend. Personally, I pair up Marth and the older Ike, but you can imagine that it's the younger Ike if you want to. Both are now present in Smash.
> 
> Sorry for the title. Couldn't think of anything else. Now! On with the show!

Hundreds of people. Thousands of them. All cheering for him, calling his name. Ike can still hear it when he concentrates, sometimes. At first, he’d thought it was just a dream. Now he’s starting to wonder.

The other him – the one wielding their father’s axe – says he’s experienced it, too. Often, Ike has passed by his other self and heard him muttering, “You… like Ike?” The young lion, Roy, also talks about it. He’s pretty sure he’s overheard Robin and the two Corrins discussing it, as well. He wants to ask them about it, but he’s not sure how to approach the subject. He’s not one for chitchat.

When he closes his eyes and thinks back on the dreams, he can see the strange figures like hazy shadows. Tall, short; slender and large; a rainbow of colors on display. Most aren’t recognizable as human, and he can’t remember the features of the ones who are. He thinks there may have been a redhead, but that one was much tougher-looking than the scrawny teenager who hangs around with his blue-haired girlfriend.

He might have asked Kiran, but the Summoner always has a mysterious look on her face whenever Roy and the others talk about it. She knows something, but Ike thinks he’s probably better off not asking. Because in his dreams, fighting in an arena isn’t the only thing he does.

He has no idea who the other man is, but he shows up quite frequently in these dreams of another world – short blue hair, sparkling blue eyes, and shapely lips… Ike nearly chokes on his breakfast when he remembers what those lips were doing in his dream last night. All he can see is a golden circlet bobbing up and down in his lap, his fingers curled in teal-blue locks.

“What’s wrong, Ike?”

Ike coughs again. Mist has just sat down next to him. She sets her basket of flowers down on the bench, and leans her elbows on the table, nudging aside Ike’s plate. She looks concerned.

“What are you doing here?” Ike asks, genuinely confused by her sudden appearance.

“Can’t I talk to my own brother?” the brunette girl pouts.

“You usually hang out with the… other, other me?” There are four versions of himself here in the castle, and it’s starting to drive him nuts. The fourth recently appeared along with Mist, both sporting festive clothing that causes all of the Ikes some embarrassment. Having come from the same world, Mist naturally follows the festival Ike. Glancing up, Ike can see his other, more colorful self, sitting across the hall and eating a pile of bacon to rival his own.

“Yeah, but you’re still my brother,” Mist says, diverting Ike’s attention once again. “You all are! It’s… um, a little confusing. But I’m the only Mist here, so I’ve gotta put in four times the work, right?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Ike says, but Mist shakes her head.

“Nah, I don’t mind. Anyway, you looked like you were worried about something. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Ike wills away the images from his dreams. Thinking about that is doubly awkward now that his sister is right here.

“Are you working too hard? I noticed the Summoner has been sending you out an awful lot…”

“No, it’s not that…” Ike sighed. A gaudy dress and floral headband wouldn’t change that Mist could be quite persistent. “I’m just thinking about these dreams I’ve had. You, uh… You don’t have dreams where you’re in another world, do you?”

“Hmm, not in particular.” Mist absently twirls a pink petal in her fingers. “What kind of world do you mean?”

Before Ike can stop himself, he’s talking. “I don’t remember much about the world itself, but there are a lot of people in it… Lots of different people. Like here. But they’re… not people? Not human, anyway. More like monsters or demons, but it’s like we’re all comrades. We fight together, in front of a giant crowd, and…”

“Hey, I’ve had that dream!” To Ike’s horror, Roy plops down beside Mist. “Lots of times!”

“I haven’t,” Mist says, her eyes wide. “But if you both have…”

“Robin and the Corrins, too,” Roy says, and Ike wishes he’d just kept his mouth shut. Do they also see themselves with the blue-haired guy? Do they see Ike with him?

“Maybe you really have visited those worlds,” Mist says with awe in her voice. “I mean, we all came here… Anything’s possible, right?”

“Right,” Roy nods.

“Yeah.” Ike stands up, leaving his breakfast unfinished. “Hey, uh, I gotta… do something. I’ll see you guys later.”

He makes a hasty retreat from the mess hall, not caring if Mist and Roy are looking at him in bewilderment.

>>><<< 

_“Ike…” Such a gentle voice, calling his name, once the deafening roar of the crowd has died down. Now it’s quiet, it’s dark, and he feels soothed. Calmed. There’s a warm weight against his side. Someone is lying next to him, and he’s stroking silky hair between his fingers._

_They’re breathing in sync with each other. Naked and warm. Their skin sticking together. Ike can smell sweat and musk and the slightly sweet scent of the man in his arms. A cool hand touches his heated face. So soft… The weight shifts on the mattress, and Ike opens his eyes. Faint moonlight from the window illuminates a pale face above him. Blue eyes shining. A gentle smile._

_When they kiss, it’s like the world has stopped. Ike grips the other man’s shoulders to anchor himself, and ends up rolling them over. His bedmate presses against him, and Ike’s body responds eagerly to the contact. It’s slow, but rough. Slender thighs clamp around his waist. Hard nails dig into his back._

Ike wakes up feeling the scratches. He reaches around to rub the back of his shoulder, but there are no marks. He groans, flings his arm up over his face. His skin is still tingling in the places where he’d touched his dream lover. He can almost feel the warm, tight sensation around his dick. Slowly, he reaches down…

Before he can take care of the problem, though, the bed creaks as Oscar turns over on the bunk below Ike’s. He realizes that it’s still dark, and the room is filled with the sounds of sleep – quiet snores, whistling nostrils, hissed breaths. A barracks house in deep slumber.

He wonders if he can get away with jacking it at this hour. Oscar is a heavy sleeper, and Ike can do it without much movement. He turns his head and squints through the darkness. Cain is lying on the top bunk of the next bed over, directly adjacent to Ike. His back is turned, the movement of his shoulders barely perceptible as he breathes rhythmically. Looking to his other side, Ike can see another Ike also deeply asleep.

If his other self – or selves – have the same dream, doesn’t that mean they also have the same dream lover?

That thought works wonders to kill Ike’s boner. It’s just too creepy.

>>><<< 

It’s not always sex that he dreams about. Sometimes, they’re just talking. He can never remember what they talk about, because when he wakes up, the other man’s voice is just a quiet echo. He can recall lying on the warm grass, his head cushioned in someone’s lap while slim fingers play with his hair. He can recall golden afternoon sunlight on his back while someone leans against his shoulder. No matter what the scene, Ike has the best memory for touch above all other senses.

“So, I hear you have strange dreams, too.” Robin’s voice startles Ike. He turns and looks down at the tactician, frowning. “Roy told me. About the other world?”

“Yeah,” Ike says guardedly. He doesn’t know how much Robin knows about these dreams.

“Chrom’s been having them lately, as well.” Robin falls in step with Ike as they walk the corridor. “Do you remember anything specific? Names?”

“No.” It’s not a lie. He can’t remember a single thing that’s said, other than his own name and a few inconsequential words.

“Hmm… Well, it seems as if a few of us are connected by this, somehow,” Robin muses. “Oh, Ike!” He reaches out to flag down another Ike who passes by. The great axe Urvan is slung over his shoulder.

“Yeah?” The mercenary stops, looks at the two.

“We’re talking about those dreams we have. I’m gathering information so we can see if it truly is the same world.”

“How can I help?”

“Do you remember anything specific? Anyone?”

The other Ike frowns down at the floor, thinking. “No, not really. Nothing I can pinpoint.”

“How about a guy with blue hair?” Ike asks, and he’s surprised he’s done it. He can feel his face heating up a little. On some level, though, he wants to know more about his mysterious apparition. If his other forms have seen him…

“No, nobody like that.” One look at the other Ike’s face is enough confirmation. He has no idea. Satisfied, Ike nods and walks away, leaving Robin to further probe his other self.

>>><<< 

It’s strange. He misses someone whose name he doesn’t even know. The smallest things remind him. The sky reflected in the courtyard fountain is as blue as his eyes. The sound of people sparring makes Ike think of him, too. When he trains, he can almost see the ghostly image of a blue-haired man dodging his strikes, parrying his swings, stepping lightly around him and countering with the grace of a dancer. When Ike’s in the bath, he swears he can smell his dream man’s shampoo.

“Ike, wake up.”

He aches to touch. When he wakes up from yet another dream, midmorning sunlight streaming through the barracks windows, his fingertips are burning. “Come on!” Oscar repeats. “You’re gonna miss the summoning!”

“Nnf,” Ike mumbles, all but sliding down the bunk ladder, the top sheet wrapped around one leg and falling to the floor before he wakes up enough to untangle himself. Oscar laughs.

“No time for breakfast. Kiran’s already heading for the ruins, so you’d better hurry up.”

Ike assembles with the other heroes twenty minutes later, haphazardly dressed and still feeling the weight of his phantom lover against him.

Three heroes join them that day. Ike watches as they step through the portal, one by one. Sharena is already up there, welcoming them enthusiastically. A green-haired woman nods graciously; a silver-haired archer flicks his bangs out of his face; and a young man with blue hair gracefully sweeps his cape back as he bows to the Summoner.

Ike’s breath catches in his throat.

There’s an odd stillness that comes over the scene, in Ike’s mind. His breath slows, while his heartbeat pounds in his ears and drowns out all other sound. The newcomers follow Sharena, Alphonse, and Kiran down the steps and towards an assembled crowd of welcoming cheers. Ike is watching the blue-haired man, though, and doesn’t notice anyone else. They almost dissolve into the blurry background.

Kiran passes by, leading the new swordsman with a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes flicker towards Ike, and she makes right for him, still guiding her newest ally. Sparkling blue eyes. A golden circlet. He looks up at Ike, and something like recognition flashes across his face. Kiran seems delighted.

“Ike, this is Marth. I think you two will get along very well.”


End file.
